camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:68.250.185.49
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thebiguglyalien page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 06:42, May 16, 2011 Hello, I am answering on behalf of TheBigUglyAlien as he is currently inactive. Now first I just want to note that I find the way you've introduced yourself on here endlessly amusing. Not only due to its formality but also because it shows startling similarities to the way I first began my work on Wikia several years ago. In writing this I make a few basic assumptions regarding your nature and among those is the idea that you are completely new to wikia. If this assumption is, for some reason, startlingly inaccurate please excuse me. If not, please listen even more closely. Currently I am, in a way, meeting fire with fire. By this I mean to say that I am responding to your extreme formality with more of the same. So, while maintaining this stance towards you I would like to note that this wiki, and indeed this community, are far less uptight and formal than you seem to presume. People have taken your note and viewed it not only as akin to a college essay but as also having an overbearing and presumptuous tone. I presume this reaction is very much contrary to what you expected and so you probably could have made a better entrance to this community but you have by no means ruined your chances of acceptance. Thus, I would like to detail three main points: First, you should make an account. This not only makes it easier to respond to you but also takes your currently anonymous personage and converts it into someone one can understand and identify with. By making a personal page you turn from a faceless individual into a person. Secondly, I would like to address the issue regarding your proposition of the introduction of the god Calliope. While I, as an administrator, greatly encourage the community to invent, innovate, and progress at this point in time we are not accepting new cabins as we aim to fill those currently low on or entirely lacking members. Also, the way you worded this request seemed to imply that you believed that godly parents, abilities, and powers are specially customized for each user. This is an incorrect belief. While you may choose from among gods or goddesses and their assigned abilities/powers you may not, and will not, have any assigned specifically to your character. Perhaps, if you prove yourself to be an exceptionally dedicated member of this community, we will grant you rights to more openly design your own special character. Do keep in mind that you may create up to 4 separate characters currently. Thirdly, welcome. Although others opinions may vary I have confidence that you can become an extremely productive member of this wiki. You have a great deal of potential. Don't ruin it by forgetting to sign your response with four consecutive tildes once you have made an account. Thanks, Flamefang 22:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Flamefang is correct in what he said....however wh have no hard feelings for you and we are willing to welcome you in this wiki [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to the wiki~! As Flame said before, please make an account since it feels kinda strange talking to an anon, no offense. Anyways, my name's Diana, but most people call me Angel, Dia, or Gel. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your''']]Heart~♥~ 22:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC)